The Pirate and the Thief
by nightmaregirl
Summary: A story about a thief from the present day ending up in the past aboard Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. JackOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Pirate and the Thief

A figure in black slips through an air vent,she has been in it for a couple of hours,just long enough for the museam to close. Air vents were not that bad,you were kept cool that was for sure,with a grin on her lips she connects a strong rope to her feet,and tugs on it making sure it was secure. Yep it was secure,with a deep breath she lowers herself down,hanging upside down,knowing she had only a few minutes to open the jewl case before she got a bad headache. She concentrates,her cobalt blue eyes staring ahead,with a quick flick of her hand she brings out a can of gas,just enough in it so she can move pass the red lights that would surely set off the alarm if she touched them. Spraying the can,she pauses just long enough for the gas to take effect,feeling secure enough she lowers herself past the red light,and toward her jewl.  
  
"Yes,you will be mine. You are so beautiful",she says in a soft whisper as she carefully attaches a metal cutter to the glass,where her jewl was. Slowly cutting the glass,it seems to take forever as her breathing deepens,she knows she must get this done. She couldnt mess up. Finally she finishes,then places the cut glass and super glues it to the wall. Turning back to her jewl she lifts her hand,carefully moving inside the case. Touching the neckless with her fingers,feeling the gold against her fingers she sighs contently,knowing this was the real thing. Grabbing the neckless she attaches it to her neck quickly,she had better get out of here before security comes. Her hands reach toward the rope as she pulls herself up,using her arm and stomach strength she pulls herself toward the air vent,and inside of it. Smiling she crawls through the air vent,and outside toward victory. Her first real break in,and she made it,not even a scrape. Walking toward the edge of the building she climbs down a rope,and onto a Harley Davidson. She starts it up and takes off,only the dust from the cycle remains.  
  
A day later......  
  
A news reporter is in front of "The Museam of fine and rare arts". She stands waiting for the camera to roll,giving her best smile she starts talking.  
  
"Hello,Reporter Lindsy speaking. I am here today at The museam of fine and rare arts. A break in was made last night,some time after 9 pm,when the museam closed. A rare neckless was stolen,its believed to be worn by a Queen of Egypt,its value is at 60'000. No one knows who did it,the only evidence remaining is a piece of glass,and super glue",Reporter Lindsy blinks for a minute before saying anything else. "As I move closer,we will try and speak to the owner of this Museam. Dr Johnson,may I have a word with you?",she says putting the microphone in front of an older man,with hardly any hair. He looks tired and tries getting away from her.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Miss Lindsy sir,may I speak to you about the break in?. How are your feelings toward it?",she says giving her best smile.  
  
Dr Johnson looks down at the ground,then back up at the camera. "Just this one thing,whoever stole my neckless is going to pay! I will get the theif!",he says staring into the camera with a serious expression on his face,he then starts to walk off. Lindsy runs after him. "Do you have a suspect...sir!?".  
  
A woman in a black satin nightgown watches the news report,the room is dark except the television screen. She smiles,a seductive smile. Her cobalt blue eyes seem to glow for a minute as she sits up,a black cat lies on her stomach,purring contently.  
  
"Yes purr all you want Amal. I have brought home a treat,a rare neckless it is. Valued at 50'000 dollars. Not much,but it is a start. Worn by an Egyptian Queen huh?",she says in a deep voice as she places the neckless around her neck,her soft fingers touch it,almost caress it.  
  
"Now you are worn by Savita,the thief!"  
  
Her words are with victory as she grins,the neckless sparkles across her pale creamy complexion that seems made for this neckless. Standing up,but placing her cat Amal on the bed before she moves,she walks toward the kitchen feeling a bit hungry. Perhaps she should fix her and Amal some lunch.  
  
"ring...ring... ..ring..."  
  
"What the?",she says looking toward the door to her home,someone was ringing her door bell,but who?. She quickly puts the neckless away,throwing on a robe she walks toward the door,opening it. Taking a deep breath she looks outside,finding none other then Patrick Wilson,a next door neighbor who was in love with her,but a bit to odd for her. He smiles at her,holding up flowers.  
  
"To my beautiful neighbor",he says flashing his best smile,she had to admit he had guts.  
  
Taking the flowers in her hand,she walks toward a flower vase and places them in it.Then turning back to him she gives him a light smile. "Pat,nice to see you..again. How have you been since,ummm well yesterday afternoon",she says smiling as she places her finger against her chin. Patrick starts to giggle a little,he always did when she gave him the time of day,which was always. She kindof liked the poor boy,but she didnt want him as her man.  
  
"I have been great,thinking of the perfect flowers to get you. I must have gotten them right,because you like them,dont you?",Patrick says walking up to her,becoming a bit more daring then before,he smiles as he gazes into her face,he had to admit she was beautiful,and damned sexy. He wanted her,but did she want him?. He always wondered that everytime he came to her place. He keeps staring,not saying anything else but staring. Savita sighs,almost rolling her eyes as Patrick stares at her.  
  
"Thank you Patrick for the flowers,but I have important things to do. Perhaps tommorrow afternoon again?",she says raising her eyebrow as she leans against her couch. Patrick nods grinning. "Right,tommorrow afternoon! I will bring you back something great!",he says walking out. Savita shuts the door behind her,she hated being mean to the poor boy,but she had no interest in him. Actually she had no interest in men period,its not that she didnt like them,she just hasnt found the right one. Returning back to the kitchen,and replacing the neckless once again around her neck. She had better hide this beauty somewhere safe,where no one could find it,except her of course. She starts fixing up a delicious fish dinner,flounder. Her Amal enjoyed the taste,and so did she.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inside a mansion deep breathing is heard,a television set is on to the news report about the robbery at "The Museam of fine and rare arts". A man is watching it as he lifts weights,he stops and stands up,a very tall man,muscular. He looked almost like the smitten image of Arnold Schwarzenegger,except younger,and his accent wasnt Austria,it was French. He wipes the sweat from his face as he continues watching the news report. "It seems we have a thief in town,lets just hope he or she does not break into my home. Or there will be trouble",he says walking toward the shower,taking off his clothes he steps inside the shower,turning it on. Warm water runs down his perfect body,his chest is muscular and looks like it could handle a car running into it. His nipples stand on end as the water hits them,he leans back exposing himself as he washes off. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Pirate and the Thief

Savita is hanging upside down,she seems to get in this spot alot. She is at our famous Arnold look alike house,her lips are not grinning like they usually do as she concentrates on picking the combination. She chews on her bottom lip as it seems to take forever,this man sure knew his locks. You hear a clicking sound as she unlocks the combination. A smile spreads on her lips,as she enters the mansion. Her black boots step on the floor as she wonders around,for some reason the owner didnt have security. "What a dumb ass",says Savita checking the place out. Her blue eyes look over everything,not missing a piece of hair,or dust. Her black gloved fingers touch a glass case,with a neckless inside of it. She almost purrs as she leans forward,it seems to be old and has an inscription on it. Perhaps a Pirate neckless?."Well I better read it",she opens the case and slides the neckless out. Her hands touch the neckless,almost caressing it until she hears someone behind her,she quickly slips the neckless on and turns around seeing Mr Arnold Look alike.  
  
"Well,hello cutey",she says winking,and grabs for her whip. Ready for anything.  
  
"You will not take my neckless Thief!",he says in mocking tone as he points a gun at her.  
  
Savita growls as she see's the gun. "I hate gun's!",she says cracking her whip against the man's arm,making him drop the gun. He swears and aims for her face,Savita simply dodges him,but his hand isnt reaching for her face,its reaching for the neckless and as he tugs on it,energy comes from it. Savita's eyes widen as she feels herself dissapearing.  
  
"What the?". Savita's eyes widen even more as she finds herself laying on her stomach,on a boat to to boot!,well not any boat it seems. A pirate ship. Her blue eyes look up as she finds several men looking at her,and one black woman. Savita just grins weakly. "Umm...hi".  
  
"Ello luv,now how did ye exactly get here?",says a man bending down to her level,his brown eyes roam her body. Her black cat like suit seemed to impress him,and she could tell he liked it. Her eyes study him as well,noticing he looks to be a pirate like everyone else,maybe the Captain. He has brown hair,and it has almost everything you could think of in it from beans,to combs maybe? no that it looked like he ever brushed his hair.  
  
"What's so funny luv?",he ask her,looking at her oddly.  
  
"Where am'I?",Savita ask. "and who are you?",she sits herself up so she can look him straight in the eye. The man just tilts his head,then stands up and bows taking off his hat.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow Me Lady,and who are you?"  
  
Savita smiles a little as she stands up. "My name is Savita,and how did I get here?",she says a bit mixed up,her hand touches her neck. The neckless was still there. Jack Sparrow looks down at it,and his eyes widen.  
  
"Where did you get that Savita?",he says using her name,she smiles enjoying the way it sounds coming from him.  
  
"I stole it,and a man was trying to take it from me,when he grabbed my neck I came here",Savita says looking around. Jack nods. "That is a Pirates Neckless Luv you got there,may I see it?",he says holding out his hand. Savita narrows her eyes. "Do you think I am stupid Jack?. I stole it,its mine. Now tell me where the hell am'I!?".  
  
Savita gets right in Jack Sparrows face,her gloved hands reaching for his face,when suddenly claws come out of her fingers. A pirate close by freaks out,and hits Savita across the head with something hard. Savita screams and swaps at the pirate,digging her claws into his stomach and making him fall before she does. She feels everything go black,and the only thing she can hear is a soft mans voice,a charming voice saying.  
  
"I am sorry Luv,I got you Luv. You're in jack's arms now",and she feel's surprisingly warm arms around her. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Pirate and the Thief

Jupiter's Light: Thanks alot for your reply to my story!. It gave me more of a reason to continue writing.

Bulletproof Dork: Thank you for your advice, I hope my next chapter is easier for you to read. If not I will see what I can do to make it more easier.

Now on with the third chapter. Hope you like it!

Savita knew she was dreaming, and in this dream she saw herself piled upon a high stack of gold coins. A smile was on her face, and then suddenly her arms, and legs started moving, causing her to swim through the gold coins. What an odd dream, if you could see the way she looked it would be considered amusing, but what was even more amusing is the sight of a man standing inside a small toy ship that was way smaller then him, waving his arms.

"Ello Luv, join me in me ride. I must have yer necklace, savvy?"

The man was dressed like a pirate, with long dark brown hair, braids, and other trinkits in his hair. Savita stops swiming through the gold, and stands up. Raising her eyebrow at the man, wondering why he was trying to sail a ship that was about the size of his feet.

"This is one fucked up dream.", she mutters, but for some reason she starts moving toward him. The man brings up the flag of the ship, revealing the Pirate signal, along with placing his hands on the steering wheel, and somehow moving the ship through the gold. Soon the two of them come face to face.

"No you may not have my necklace!", she glares at him, the dark haired Pirates leans forward. A seductive look in his dark eyes, causing her to become lost in the dark pools. He grins suggestively, his hand reaching out as if he was going to caress her cheek, but instead...

"Wonk!", his fingers grab ahold of her nose, making an oinking sound.

Savita immediately wakes up, blinking a couple of times. What a dream! She burries her face in her hands, but knows its over. She's back in her world, all the better.

"I am glad yer awake, was beginnin to think ye left me"

Savita's face rises from her hands, her pupils changing in size as she realizes everything was real, well not the dream she just had, but from before. She was really stuck in the times of Pirates. No she just needed to be committed, yep thats it. Savita, honey admit your insane. She looks at the man more closely, well atleast her insane mind thought of an attractive looking Pirate.

Jack Sparrow was beginning to worry about the young woman, she kept staring off in space. He waves his hand in front of her face. "Ello, is anyone alive?". Savita blinks, knowing she would be here for awhile. She might as well make small talk.

"Yes I can talk, and get your hand out of my face!", she grabs ahold of his hand, pushing it away from her face. Her nose scrunches up, smelling the man's odor. Pirates don't bathe often, right.

"You need a bath, whoever you are. Don't they have baths on this ship?", she slowly stands up, Jack steps back studying her with a bewildered expression. No woman ever told him he smelled bad! "Aye! They do have baths, but we ave a limited supply of clean water, just salt water Lass. By the way, whats yer name?"

Savita finally manages to stand up straight, her hand on the railing of the bed. "Savita is my name, and yours?"

Jack leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Ah told ye me name right before me crew member hit yea. Its Captain Jack Sparrow, by the way apolo...", but before he could finish his sentence the woman before him changes right before his eyes, her eyes narrow, then turn dark blue.

"I GOT HIT?", she screeches and attaches her fingernails to Jack's chest, then uses her legs to kick him between the legs. Jack's whole face turns into one of pure pain.

"BLOODY HELL! AH DIDN'T DO IT!", he starts muttering more words as he holds his private, moving away from the little hellcat. "WHY YOU GOTTA HIT THE GOODS?" Savita's whole face changes from anger, to pure happiness as she starts laughing at Jack.

"WHAT NOW?", he yells at her. Savita shakes her head. "I am sorry..but...but your just so funny!", she falls back down on the bed, laughing still. Jack mutters more curses as he limps outside the cabin, shutting the door loudly. Savita's blue eyes watch the cabin door as its slammed shut, then slowly she stands up. Her boots take her around the cabin, she had to admit the man had taste, beautiful pictures, nice furniture. Looked indian in style. She runs her hands across the elegant style dresser.

"Hmmmm, so he likes rum", she notices the bottles of rum in a barrel. She also notices her mask laying beside the bed, so thats where it went, but she wasn't upset. If she was back in the time of Pirates, it wouldn't matter if he saw her face or not. She wasn't wanted in this time, atleast not yet anyway. She had no money she realized, how would she survive?

"I am back luv, just don't go hitten on me goods, savvy?", replies Jack as he walks back in the room, carrying a tray of food.

"No problem, just don't have one of your men hit me again. Savvy?", she uses his words against him, smiling at the same time. He smiles back at her, revealing his gold teeth. Wait.

"You have gold teeth? didn't it hurt to do that?", she ask moving close to Jack, her blue eyes studying his face. She knew how they inserted teeth in her time, but how about in Jack's time? She really should of read upon medical ways in the past. Damn that must of been alot of pain.

"Lots of Rum luv, lots of rum. Don't hurt when yer knocked out. Aye?", he winks at her. "Got tattoo's to, see?", he rolls up his sleeve, revealing his name Jack on his skin, and under it a sparrow flying free. Savita smiles, she had to admit it was nicely done. "Nice. Did you do it yourself, or someone else?".

"Aye, I did it by meself. You got any tattoo's for me to look at?", Jack ask with a grin on his lips, and a glint in his eyes. Savita swaps his hand away before he can touch her. "No! are you always like this?", she ask with a smirk on her lips. Jack Sparrow sways his arms, but not before placing the tray of food on the table beside the bed.

"I am when I am around a beautiful woman...", he winks, but afterwards Savita could of sworn he looked serious when he said it. "By the way, here is yer food. Enjoy."

"Wait! Where are you going?", she didn't want to admit it, but she felt alone in this distant time, and so far Jack was the only person she knew. "I gotta do me duties, I am the captain luv, but after you eat. Come on up, and ah will introduce you to me crew. Savvy?"

"Savvy...", she sits down once he leaves, picking up the fork on her plate. There was salted meat, and cold potatoes on her plate, along with bread. She could swear she could hit somebody with the bread and kill them, hard as it was, but the rest was good. "I wonder why I am here...", she ask herself as she eats. Soon she will find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jupiter's Light: Thanks for the reply, it made my story seem worthwhile.

Bulletproof Dork: Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying my story, and yes this chapter I will put it through Microsoft word. If it still isn't to you liking then I guess I'll have to figure something else out.

I am sorry for those who are reading this story, and really like it, that I have not been posting for awhile, but I joined Job Corps this February, and it has taken alot of my time, plus I have only gotten two reviews, and I figured its because my story sucks. :(, but I want to continue it if I can, its for my satisfaction to.

Savita finally finishes the dinner before her, she ate every last morsal on her plate, though the bread was a bit hard to eat. She was afraid she would break her teeth if she bit into her, but thankfully the rest of the food filled her up. She takes a long swig from the glass of rum placed in front of her, running her tongue across her lips as she takes in the taste.

"Mmmm, it is good"

She feels a prescence behind her, warm hands touching her shoulders. "I knew ye would warm up to me luv, first me drink, and next me", she could tell he was smiling as he said this, and she turns toward him sighing. "You are very full of yourself, Jack Sparrow..."

Jack moves his arms around. "Its Captain Jack Sparrow, Luv. Don't you be forgetting that?"

Savita sighs, trying to hold in the laughter she could feel inside her. Atleast she knew while she was here she would never be bored, and with this thought in her mind she stands up, holding the tray in her hand. "Good food, Captain Jack Sparrow", she responds giving his name an extra touch, and smiling while she does it. With those words, and not listening to his next words she walks around the room, her eyes expecting to see a dishwasher, and then knocking herself out mentally. 'Time traveling is making you an idiot Savita'

"Luv, Ah know you liked the food, but ah didn't realize you liked the plate so much?", Jack ask with a raised eyebrow as he stares at her, his hand lightly placed on his hip.

"No, I was just looking for something. So where do I place the dish?", she walks closer to the Captain, holding out the plate toward him. He takes it. "To the cook of course, and since you seem ready, ye will be coming with me to meet me crew. Savvy?", he flashes his gold teeth again. He Takes her hand, and leads her toward the door, and then stops, she looks at him with an evil smile, and then she says.

"I will like to have a word with everyone in private"

And then he says. "Savvy. I'am going to call them to the deck, and you may have your conversation with us all. What do you want to talk about by the way, Luv?"

"No I just want to have a private conversation with the crew, you can wait behind"

He frowns. "I am the Captain Luv, I listen to everything the crew says. What is it you be needin?", he ask with a frown still, he wasn't a pirate for nothing, he knew there was something behind her words.

"I am in need of money Captain Jack, since I am not from here I have no money, or anything in fact.", she frowns, lowering her eyes, embaressed by the truth that she was dependent on him, and his crew. She fidgets with her hands, her eyes focused on the floor, she seemed to have found something very interesting down there. Jack clears his throat, and before his lips part to say anything she feels the brush of his finger tips across her chin as he forces her to look up at him, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Savita, ye be part of me crew. Ye can work, and get gold that way. Savvy?", he tells her, understanding in his eyes. Savita enjoyed the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue, even more she enjoyed his touch. 'Wait! You can't be falling for a man that's old enough to be you great, great, great grandpa. Or maybe even more greats', she moves herself away from his touch, nodding. "Sounds like a good idea Captain, now about us going to meet your crew?", she leans against the wooden wall, crossing her arms.

"Right this way, Luv. Just follow good ole Jack", he walks on ahead, not holding her hand again as if he could feel her feelings toward him, and how she felt about it. He continues walking upstairs, and she follows behind him. She could hear whistling up above, and when they do finally make it up on deck Savita has to shield her eyes, the sun was bright!

"Not use to the ocean hear, luv?", he grins, and walks in front of the middle of the deck. Yelling out his announcement. "Crew of the Black Pearl! Listen up! We got here a new crew member named Savita, and she be joining our rowdy crew. Aye?"

Crew members study the new arrival, some with frowns, others with a 'Ok sure' look on their faces, but neather looked to pleased with it. Savita knew it was because she tried to kill the Captain of the ship, and she had a hard time looking them in the eye. A stocky built man, with graying sideburns walks up to Jack. "Captain, as I said before its not good to have a woman onboard a ship, besides she did try to hurt ye?", Savita looks at him, about to say something about his statement, but before she can open her lips Jack responds.

"And as I said before Gibbs, its better to have em onboard", he winks, and turns to Savita.

"Savita, this here is Gibbs. He be my first mate, treat him with the same respect as ye would treat me", then a young looking woman walks up to them, her skin has a dark complexion, and her long hair is black. She stares at Savita with neather smile, or frown, very mutual. "I am Anna Maria, if you need any help, or have questions come ask me". Savita nods. "Thank you Anna Maria, I appreciate that". The dark skinned woman nods, and walks off before anything else can be said.

"Well Luv, ready to meet other crew members? and then after I will be showing ye the ways of being a Pirate"


	5. Chapter 5: Scrubbing, scrubbing

Hello everyone...as we all keep on saying. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Captain Jack Sparrow, if I did I would not be writing this right now...;). Nor any of the other characters in this story they all belong to Disney, except Savita, and other made up characters.

DugaDugabowbow: Thank you for your review, I really appreciate good comments, and knowing that someone is enjoying my fanfiction. About what you suggested with the signed reviews, I tried looking it up so I can shut it off, but I can't find it. -sweat drops- Eh...but I'll keep trying to find it, wherever it may be...

Spirit of the Sky: I am very glad you love it, and I hope you love this next chapter as well!

shinami: Thank you Shinami! I love it to! I also love Captain Jack Sparrow as well, as to the treasure hunt, well let me just tell you this, with a thief like Savita onboard they will defently be finding some treasure.

Laquacious in writing: I am glad you think it's cool!

Ok on with the next chapter, forgive me that its taking me forever to update, but I am going to school at the moment, and sometimes its hard for me to concentrate on just one thing, and I want my story to be good.

The sound of heavy breathing can be heard, and hard scrubbing. A few snickers from pirates onboard the pearl could also be heard, but Savita did not pay them any mind, she wanted to kill a certain Captain right about now.

"Damn! Scrub the deck he says! Be part of the crew he says!".

Savita, the once rich princess of plunder, was now on her hands and knee's dressed in what she considered rags, but were really black slacks, a white cotton shirt, and black boots, scrubbing the deck with other Pirates. Once Captain Jack had introduced her to the crew he handed her a scrub, and a bucket, and with a flash of his grin, gold teeth showing he tells her.

"Welcome to the Pearl luv, ye be part of me crew now. Time to pay for your share, now scrub that deck Pirate lass!", and with those words he walks off chuckling.

Savita could not believe this was happening to her, but then she still couldn't comprehand that she was in the time of Pirates, a time long forgotten in her time. As she scrubs the deck, her blue eyes now a darker shade of blue as she fusses in her mind. She knew any moment she would wake up, and realize this had all been a nightmare, but what if she never woke up?

Her hands stop the scrubbing as she puzzles these words in her mind. What if she was really stuck with this crew of the Black Pearl, and its infamous Captain? What was worst Savita truely didn't mind, despite the horrid smell of rum, and sweat coming off his body he was a very attractive man, but was his good looks, and having the chance to live the life of a Pirate worth giving up showers, shampoo, conditioner, a toilet? Since she came here she had to use what they called a 'Ladies toilette'. It reminded her alot of a hospital bed-pan.

No she couldn't give all that up! There was always attractive men, but she could never get enough of warm soaks in the hot tub, or eating some fast food. Damn, she never thought she would say it, but what she wouldn't give to have a chicken sandwich, and fries!

"Lass, ye done with scrubbing?"

Savita jumps at the sudden noise entering her thoughts. She turns her blue eyes toward the sound, finding herself looking into the face of Mr. Gibbs.

"I got lost in my thoughts, but I must say my hands are screaming at me to stop", she sighs, holding up her hand, its full of filth from the floor, and there appeared to be a few callouses appearing on her hands. Mr. Gibbs squints his eyes as he looks at her hands, then laughs a little. Receiving a glare from her he stops laughing, and apologizes.

"Forgive me Lass, but I can tell your body is not use to labor like this, but didn't ye say ye were a thief?"

"Yes, I am a thief, but where I come from we do not scrub decks, I also wear gloves, and it protects my hands...", she trails off as she feels her body giving up on her. She didn't know how long she had been scrubbing, but her tired body told her for awhile. Wiping sweat from her face she looks back up at Gibbs. Her stomach grumbles revealing her hunger. "Is it almost dinner time Mr. Gibbs?"

The older man nods, holding out his hand to help her up. She gladly accepts, standing up finally. Savita moves her legs as they walk across the deck, trying to get the kinks out of her bones. "Is there anyway I can ask for another chore to do on here, Mr. Gibbs?" The old man just grins as he takes her to the dining area. "Up to the Cap'n, Savita. Ye don't mind me calling ye Savita, do ye?"

The blonde, tired thief shakes her head. "I don't mind Mr. Gibbs, it is my name"

Gibbs smiles. They finally reach the dining hall, Captain Sparrow is already sitting at the head of the table, eating the food placed before him, and of course drinking rum.

"Is Rum the only drinkable source you have around here, Captain?", ask Savita, her hands on her hips.

Jack smiles, revealing his gold teeth. "Aye, we even bathe in it Luv", he winks at her. "Please sit down, I'm sure yer tired from ye first day of being a pirate, Aye?"

Savita rolls her eyes. "I sure am, my body will be hurting me tonight. I am sure of it", she sits down beside Sparrow, her blue eyes watching the other Pirates as they all start filing in to eat. Her eyes return back to the Captain, finding his eyes to be roaming her body, a grin on his lips. Typical male. "Do you enjoy seeing me in dirt, Jack?", she says with anger.

Jack moves his arms around. "I would luv seeing you in anything, especially nothing", he winks. "As to your body hurting, Ah wouldn't mind helpin ye feel better?"

"I don't think so Captain, but I would like to request another job onboard the pearl. Look at my hands!", Savita leans closer to Jack, showing him her scarred hands. He frowns, reaching out to touch her hand. His rough, but gentle fingers caress her hurt hand as he touches the scars. Savita could feel shivers spreading through her body, amazed at her reaction she quickly pulls away. Never had anyone affected her in this way, and she was afraid. She couldn't become vulnerable.

"Aye, ah will give you another job more suitable for ye. Do ye like steering ships?"

Savita quickly looks at him, a smile on her lips, finding herself lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "I have never steered a ship before, but I am willing to learn, but doesn't Mr. Gibbs have that job, and you?". Captain Jack for once does not smile, his face staying very serious, it seemed he was caught in her blue eyes the same as she, but his lips still managed to move.

"Aye, but Mr. Gibbs prefers to watch over the men, instead of steering, so ah decided to give it to ye, savvy?"

Savita nods, a sparkle touching her eyes. "I would love it, Captain".

With that now over with Savita digs into her food, she literally digs into it. She was starved, and every last morsel was eaten from her plate. Jack watches her large appetite with humor. "Ah always did luv me women with huge appetites!". Savita looks at him, but instead of being angry she grinned. It was hard not to smile around this man, no matter how angry you were. "Tis starving Captain, tis what happens when ye make a lass like me scrub her hands dry!", she tries speaking like the pirates onboard did, and to joke with the Captain, but as Jack looks deeper into her eyes he could see the fire there, and knew she was still angry at him.

He leans back grinning. "Time's are different now luv, ye got to learn to adapt"

Savita smirks, her lips parting as she attempts another smart comment, but before it can be spoken a loud commotion is heard from above.

"CAPTAIN! SHIP WITH SPOILS HAS BEEN SPOTTED!"


	6. Chapter 6

"CAPTAIN! SHIP WITH SPOILS HAS BEEN SPOTTED!"

Savita jumps as she hears the loud noise above, the men were all excited about a chance to rade a ship full of booty. Savita herself could feel the adrenaline rushing in her body as she follows Jack upstairs, his boots making a loud sound against the stairs as he runs up them. Savita having to run faster to keep up with him. Damn he was fast!

"Jack...Captain Jack! Wait up!"

Captain Jack turns around, his face full of a grin, but his eyes were serious for once. "No time to waste luv, we got a ship to raid! Ye a thief, aye?"

Savita nods, her eyes once again getting caught up in Jack's own brown eyes, but he saves her from looking stupid, and quickly moves away toward the wheel, his hands taking control as he steers them toward the ship he knew awaits him with booty. His lips tilting into a large smile as his ship moves closer, his gold teeth shining in the sun.

"Come here luv, and see for yourself what a pretty ship this be. We will swing over, and take them all!"

Savita moves closer, her hands pressing against the railing as she leans against it, her eyes scanning the next ship with eagerness. This she had to admit was the most exciting time of her life, people onboard the ship would see her, and know about her ability to be a thief. Would she even be feared like a true pirate? was she even a pirate, or would she be killed, and returned back to her previous life, or simply die?

"That sounds exciting...Captain", she gulps as she thinks about the possibility ahead of her. She tries her best to keep from crying over the thought, and does, but not before Jack notices.

"Luv, ah know ye happy, but please don't cry about it", with concern he gives the wheel to Gibbs, and moves closer to Savita. His rough hands gently cupping her chin, making her look into his brown eyes. A frown on his lips, he knew there was something else going on here besides her being excited, and he was concerned, but he also didn't want her to mess up.

"Listen luv, wherever you came from you are here now, and best make peace with that. Ah don't know what be making ye sad, but please cheer up until after the raid. Ye can cry on old Jack's shoulder all ye want after. Savvy?", he says with a tilt of his head, the beads in his hair juggling, a grin on his lips.

Savita crosses her arms, watching Jack's expression, and listening to his words. Despite his smell she could come to like him. "Aye Captain! I'll be waiting for that shoulder later!", she winks at him playfully, preparing herself to swing overboard. For once Jack was at a loss for words, usually when he flirted with a woman, except for whores, they shunned him. They didn't flirt back! He grins back though.

"Thats what Ah luv to hear. Prepare yerself ye scuvvy sea dogs!", he yells to everyone as they hit against the ship with booty. Some pirates staying behind, but the rest of them swinging over the ocean, and onto the glorious ship that will give them what Pirates desire above all else. Treasure!

Savita holds onto the rope tightly, her legs moving her ontop of the railing, and with her legs bent she makes a move for it. Swinging across the ocean herself, a smile on her lips. The wind rushing to meet her face as it strikes her, but she enjoyed the touch from the cold wind, and as soon as her boots make contact with the ground her mind is clear of her purpose. Nodding in Jack's direction Savita runs around the ship, taking jewls off of women, and pocket watches from men, and whatever trinkits the men may have with them.

"Give me ye jewls, and money, and ye won't be harmed!", she yells, grinning all the while. The people in this time were so much easier then in her time, they easily gave her what she wanted, and by the time she found Jack again her sack was full of riches. Jack on the other hand had nothing in his hands, and Savita looks at him strangely.

"No luck today, Captain?"

Jack grins, shaking his head. He takes Savita's hand in his own, pulling her down a flight of stares. "Not yet luv. The real treasure is down here.". They run down the stairs, finding themselves among a huge room. What appeared to be safe was on a desk, and a young man was guarding it. An angry look on his face.

"You will not take this!", he glares, especially at Jack.

"Now now boy. You will give me what ah want, or Crazy Savita here", he hears a surprised sound from Savita, but he continues on. "Will be angry, and when she's angry she likes to cut up a man's jewls. Ye understand? so give me those jewls", he points at the box. "Or she'll take those jewls", he points at the mans crotch. "Savvy?" The man looks between Jack, and Savita. Savita finally understanding what Jack was doing grins, moving closer to the man.

"I haven't done any cutting lately, and I so do want to. Please be a good man, and don't give them up, so I can have the others. Aye?"

The man is shaking, and through fear he throws the box at Jack. "Keep them, and leave me alone!"

"Aye! Good lad", he grins, running up the stairs with Savita behind him. As soon as they reach topside Savita couldn't help but start laughing. "You made me out to be a freak, Jack!". Jack turns around wiggling his eyebrows, and with a smile adds. "But ye will be feared now. They'll call ye Crazy Savita! Now lets go!". Savita nods, but before she could grab onto the rope that will send her back to the Pirate ship she heard the sound of clicking.

"Give me back my box, I won't be a coward this time!"

The young man from downstairs was holding a gun at Savita's head.


End file.
